Currently, most consumers know about silicone oil-free shampoos and keep on using them, but pay little attention to the silicone oil (polydimethylsiloxane) contained in the hair care products used. Actually, most of hair care products in the prior art contain silicone oil (polydimethylsiloxane), which damages hair and scalp in long-term using. It is easy to cover surface of hair and scalp, but difficult to clean, which causes excessive oil dandruff wrapping hair to block absorption of nutrients, thereby hair oxidative deterioration, hardening and yellowing easily. Damages caused by perming and dyeing are beyond repair and will even result in hair loss due to blocked follicles. Consequently, the results deviate from the original purpose and effects of using a silicone-free shampoo.
On the other hand, some consumers, especially women, have long been plagued by hair-end splitting. Shampoo can clean dirt on the surface of the hair, but it is difficult to remove calcium compounds (calcium carbonate and magnesium carbonate) in the hair formed by residues such as calcium and magnesium from water. Oil wrapping accelerates hair splitting.
Therefore, it is an imperative problem for technicians in the art to research an oil-free additive for hair and scalp conditioning to solve above problems and neutralize chemicals impurities from perming and dyeing as well as water impurities remaining in the hair.
Content of the Invention
In view of this, the invention provides an oil-free additive for hair and scalp conditioning, anti-oxidative and oil-free and, can moisturize, nourish and soften hair, bring no burden on scalp by neutralizing residual impurities and prevent splitting.
To achieve the above objectives, the invention provides the following technical solutions:
An oil-free additive for hair and scalp conditioning is characterized by a composition including pure water, sodium stearoyl lactylate, vitamin E, histidine, anhydroxylitol, hydrolyzed wheat protein, allantoin, hydrolysis albumen and carnosine.
Preferably, the above-mentioned oil-free additive for hair and scalp conditioning includes following ingredients in percentage: 50% pure water, 5% sodium stearoyl lactylate, 10% vitamin E, 10% Histidine, 1.5% anhydroxylitol, 3.5% hydrolyzed wheat protein, 7% allantoin, 5% hydrolyzed albumen, and 8% carnosine.
Preferably, in the above-mentioned oil-free hair and scalp conditioning additive, 5% sodium stearoyl lactylate and 65-degree pure water are used for emulsification.
Effects of the ingredients of the invention are as follows:
Vitamin E, a fat-soluble vitamin, is an important component and a major antioxidant of cell membranes. It protect scalp from oxidation, ultraviolet rays and pollution, and prevent scalp cells from the toxic free radicals, thereby effectively reducing scalp wrinkles, scalp inflammation and hair loss, and decreasing pigmentation.
Histidine is an active protein center, whose main functions are to promote absorption of nutrients, resist static electricity and sunlight.
Anhydroxylitol is used as a humectant to strengthen the absorption of nutrients.
Hydrolyzed wheat protein mainly contains amino acids such as gliadin and gluten protein, which are rich in cystine, playing a role of moisturizing and anti-oxidation, and in refining, nourishing and softening hair.
Allantoin protects hair from splitting and breaking, and takes effects of avoiding light, sterilization, antisepsis and anti-oxidation to nourish and soften hair.
Hydrolyzed albumen is a functional protein that can be absorbed by scalp and hair, and a nutrient to improve the efficacy of active substances. With surface activity, albumen also acts as an emulsifier and a foam stabilizer.
Carnosine is a small-molecule peptide that has significant effects on anti-aging, anti-oxidation, and can inhibit free radicals and lipid oxidation caused by metal ions, thereby enhancing the anti-oxidation ability of scalp and hair.
The above technical solutions indicate that compared with the prior art, the invention has the following characteristics:
Composed of pure water, sodium stearoyl lactylate, vitamin E, histidine, anhydroxylitol, hydrolyzed wheat protein, allantoin, hydrolyzed albumen and carnosine, it is a truly oil-free hair care product, which will not wrap hair follicles and hair, bring burden to scalp and hair, or leave residues. Therefore, hair care products with this additive will not wrap scalp and hair follicles, and bring burden to the hair.
The invention can effectively reduce chemical damages to hair during perming and dyeing, and neutralize relevant chemical residues.
The invention has a non-irritating and antiseptic effect, while neutralizing residual calcium compounds like calcium carbonate and magnesium carbonate in the hair, thereby preventing hair splitting effectively.
The invention can greatly reduce adverse effects of organic compounds on human skin and hair, and play a role of preventing alopecia and oxidation, moisturizinge and protecting skin from sun exposure. In addition, it is completely biodegradable and environment-friendly.